


Kiss Chasey

by Gelid_illuminant



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Swim, Swimming, Swimming Pool, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelid_illuminant/pseuds/Gelid_illuminant
Summary: It's hot, so Aziraphale and Crowley go swimming. They play a harmless game of chasey (tag) but end up with more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Kudos: 9





	Kiss Chasey

It was a hot, dry August and the air conditioner in the book shop was broken. Usually Aziraphale would miracle it back into working order, but he was still nervous about miracles after the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, even though several years had passed. He and Crowley were living together in the apartment above the book shop.  
They were living together because they had, three years ago now, gotten married, in a private ceremony. Outdoors, of course, so that Crowley wouldn't have to jump from foot-to-foot on the consecrated ground. Technically it wasn't an official marriage, because, as asexual beings they had never bothered to consummate it, but it was real to them and that was all that mattered.

Today the mercury was high, enough to make Aziraphale's hair curl even more than usual. Crowley was loving the heat, Aziraphale was suffering. He needed a break and there was only one thing he could think to do. Go swimming. So, after lunch, the pair went on over to the nearest public swimming pool (which happened to be at the Oasis Sports Centre). Crowley in his boardshorts, Aziraphale in a rashvest, they went hand-in-hand to the water's edge and leapt in.  
Crowley started swimming lengths of the crowded pool, somehow the people just moved out of his way as he came along. Meanwhile, Aziraphale was content just to float in one corner and watch his husband swimming gracefully, almost slithering through the water. Eventually, Crowley became bored and paddled over to Aziraphale. He gently placed his hands on the other's shoulders and leaned in close. "Don't you want to have some fun?" He murmured. Aziraphale chuckled in reply. "What kind of fun?"

And so they were playing chasey in the pool. Aziraphale started, swimming as fast as he could to get away from Crowley, who pursued him eagerly. Crowley rapidly caught up and tapped Aziraphale gently on the shoulder, then was immediately away, yelling "You're it!" Aziraphale swam after him, doing his level best to catch his husband. It took a lot longer than Crowley's turn had taken. He didn't have any goggles, so his eyes filled up with water and became bleary.  
Finally, Aziraphale spotted a red, spiky head bobbing in the water. He struck out towards Crowley and embraced him. "Come give me a little kiss, dear..." "You what, mate?!" A huge, muscular form rose out of the water. Aziraphale rubbed his eyes and stared. "O-oh, I'm awfully sorry, my good fellow. I mistook you for somebo-" "A little kiss!?" A fist was raised, and Aziraphale saw his long, long life flash before his eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Came a sudden yell, and the big man was gone. His head plunged under the water - Crowley was holding him down with a miraculous strength. Aziraphale flapped anxiously in the water. "Crowley, no! You musn't hurt him!" "He was going to hurt you!" "That doesn't matter, remember 'turn the other cheek'!" "To Heaven with that!"  
Crowley shoved the thrashing man deeper into the water, his face set, jaw clenched. People were staring now, but doing nothing to intervene. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's arm and pulled, yelling for him to stop. "Please! Please stop it, Crowley! You mustn't do this awful thing!" He couldn't tell but he thought he must be crying. Finally, Crowley relented. The man jumped up and made a run for it. Crowley moved towards Aziraphale, opening his arms for a hug. "I'm sor-" "No, not this time!" Aziraphale pushed him away. "I don’t forgive you."

They went home in silence. Mostly. Every now-and-then Crowley would try to apologise, but would break off when he saw the expression on Aziraphale's face. They each showered, and began to go about their days. Crowley watered his plants, Aziraphale settled in with a good book. He couldn't focus on it, so he just pretended to read. Finally, he made dinner - cooking was something he'd been trying out recently. He set the table for one and ate alone. "Your dinner is in the oven," he said simply to Crowley, then went to the sitting room. While Crowley went to the kitchen, he set up the fold-out couch.  
When Crowley saw what Aziraphale had done, he almost fell to his knees and wept. Instead, he tried once more to apologise. "Angel...Aziraphale. I am truly sorry for what happened. What I did...I regret it deeply and it will not happen again." He heard Aziraphale sigh. "Crowley, I know, as an angel, I should forgive you. But right now, I'm not that strong." And with that, he went up to their bedroom and locked the door.

This went on for days and days. They would have breakfast in silence, have lunch in silence, and have dinner in silence. Their usual routine was disrupted. No more pleasant walks in St. James Park, no more dinner at the Ritz. No more reading in the evenings, Crowley with his head on Aziraphale's shoulder, not really listening to him read. It was agony for them both, but Aziraphale just couldn't find it in himself to forgive Crowley. What he had done, and what he had nearly done, was just too terrible.  
Aziraphale would pray every night for the strength to forgive his husband. He would pray for hours each night and each morning. He would read his Bible, searching for answers. He would search deep within his soul, and come up empty. Each day was a new attempt, and each day it got a little easier to look at Crowley and see the demon he loved, but it was still so hard to forgive.

The air conditioner repairperson had come and fixed the device, but another very hot day came and the power went out. The only thing to do was go to the pool again, and this time be more careful. Aziraphale found a sun lounger to sit on and apply his sunscreen while Crowley went to buy ice creams. Aziraphale hummed an old tune to himself as he rubbed on the lotion. Then he could hear yelling from the kiosk. "YOU! You nearly killed me!"  
The man from the other day was standing before Crowley, his fists clenched, a vain going in his forehead. "I'll show you what for!" Crowley held up his hands defensively, but knew he'd have to use a miracle to get out of this one. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to protec-" "You're sorry!? That's bullshit!" And then a fist was swinging right at his face. It connected with a dull thud, and Aziraphale fell to his knees, his lip bleeding. He had jumped into the path of the blow.

"Aziraphale! Are you okay!?" Crowley dove down and wrapped his arms around the angel, his breath coming hard and fast. He gently put his hand under Aziraphale's chin and raised his head so he could see the damage. "Oh, that doesn't look good...does it hurt?" "Of course it hurts, you idiot," Aziraphale grinned up at Crowley. Crowley grinned back. "What are you smiling for?" "You didn't beat that man up. You just wanted to make sure I was okay. You really DO have a heart!"  
The man was standing there, dumbfounded. He was rubbing his knuckles. Crowley stood up and offered his hand. "I truly am sorry about the other day, and if you want to press charges-" "Oh, no, I don't hold with that sort of thing. The police these days are just terrible." The man said mildly, and then smacked his fist into Crowley's jaw. The life guard blew her whistle shrilly and came running. "Break it up, gents, or I'll call the police!" The man laid one last punch on Crowley's solar plexus, then made another run for it. The life guard ran after him, blowing her whistle.

Crowley curled into a ball on the ground next to Aziraphale, who embraced him. "Never again, alright? No more fighting. I mean it." "Alright, angel, I promise." Crowley managed to gasp out. He took deep breaths, gazing up at Aziraphale. Then, with a snap of his fingers he healed the cut on Aziraphale's lip, and gave him a kiss. After that, they spent a peaceful day at the pool, and spent a peaceful Summer, settling once again into their happy routine.

**Author's Note:**

> It's corny but who cares


End file.
